Green Hornet
by Screaming Dean
Summary: Here is another Green Hornet fanfic! It's crossed over with Street Fighter so take a look at it! The Green Hornet and Kato search for the police chief's granddaughter after the Russian mafia kidnaps her to force the police chief to do their bidding.
1. The Beginning

Green Hornet

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SOUND EFFECTS!!

CHAPTER ONE

Britt Reid ran up the steep hill wearing an extra 400 pounds of gear. "Keep going, Britt, you're almost at the top. Keep it moving, you ox! That's it! Now run back down!" Dak Fong Yu called out.

The young man who ran down was six feet two inches tall weighing 225 pounds of rock solid, defined muscle. He was a handsome man with sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His brute strength was just short of superhuman as was his ability to take a beating without getting seriously hurt.

Once Britt had ran down the hill, he stopped right in front of Dak. "Well, that's it. I can teach you no more," Dak said solemnly with his hands clasped behind his back as he turned and looked off into the sky.

"That's it?! I've only been here for three months. Wouldn't learning tuk-gong moo-sul have taken longer than that?" Britt replied.

"Normally it would but because you've mastered so many other martial arts before this it didn't take you that long. I know you've mastered tae kwon do and hapkido; what other martial arts have you learned?"

"I've learned American boxing, Thai kickboxing, some wing chun kung fu, Russian sambo, Greco-Roman wrestling, some Brazilian jiu jitsu, several styles of military commando training, and street fighting."

"Have you learned any other techniques?" the aged martial arts master asked.

"Yes. I've learned gung fu(the ability to take a beating), iron skin/steel body technique, tai chi and speed hitting. I've also learned acrobatics, breakfall and contortionism but I'm not too good at these last three.

"Yes, I've noticed you're not the most agile student I've trained even though you're a lot more agile than the average person. But you have a tendency to let yourself get hit in order to get a hit in. Keep this in mind. You're not the best martial artist out there. There are several martial artists who are better than you, even if you have the ability to learn things quickly."

"I still plan to participate in the upcoming Street Fighter Tournament," Britt replied. "I've merged all the arts I've learned into a powerful combination."

"That will be a good experience for you but you will not win it. I suspect a tournament isn't the only reason you've gone out of your way to learn how to fight so well," Master Dak said waiting for an answer.

"Well, my father was killed by gangsters. So I want to do something about the corruption in my city," Britt answered.

"I figured that much. Your ancestor, the Lone Ranger, also believed in justice. He rescued some people in my family years ago even though he was an old man at the time; that's the only reason I agreed to train you in this secret art. Now the debt of my family has been paid."

"If you're going to disguise yourself the way your ancestor did I suggest you disguise yourself during the tournament. Any competent martial artist can recognize a fighting style no matter what kind of fighting style you use. May your crusade be successful." With that the Korean martial arts master walked away.

XXX

_"I thought I could win this tournament but it's obvious I'm not as good as I thought I was. Even though I've done a lot of hand strength training and power lifting and I've won several street fights in America, my skills as a fighter are limited." _

_"It's a good thing I wore a yellow body suit with a mask and called myself Goldstar. This way nobody knew who I was. I'll improve as best as I can but I'm going to have to rely on gadgets to fight crime the way I've intended. I'll just watch the rest of this tournament and see what else I can learn," _Britt Reid thought to himself as he watched the tournament from the fighters area of the arena.

At the end of the tournament, Britt walked over to where he saw a young boy being beaten. "Hey! What's going on?" Britt asked. He had already learned how to modify his voice and mannerisms making himself out to be an all together different person. However, the Goldstar costume he wore somewhat minimized the effect of his intimidating voice.

"Goldstar! Go back to America, you third rate fighter!" said a large, muscular, Japanese man with short cropped, bleach blond hair wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it with matching pants.

"Ryuji Yamazaki! Enough! I'm a lot better than you think. You want to fight? Then fight me."

"I don't have time for this. You guys!" he ordered his four henchman. "Get him!"

The four henchman ran towards Britt surrounding him. One attempted a high roundhouse kick while another attacked with a snap kick but Britt ducked, dodged and legsweeped the two attackers knocking them off their feet. The other two quickly attacked with knives. With unexpected speed, Britt nerve attacked the hands of the knife welders who both dropped their knives and collapsed to the ground in great pain. The other two who had been knocked down came at Britt again with fists of fury. But Britt came at them faster cold cocking both of them with modified boxing jabs knocking the two out.

Ryuji looked at Britt surprised. "Were you holding back in the tournament? Never mind. I'll kill you myself." Ryuji ran towards Britt whipping out his knife slashing the very air in front of him. Britt barely avoided the knife attacks that seemed to be everywhere.

"_This guy's really good but I'm not giving up. That kid's on the ground barely breathing. So I'll have to end this fight quickly," _Britt thought to himself. As Ryuji lunged at him Britt took a chance and disarmed him of the knife sending it several feet away from the black clad fighter.

"Aargh! You'll pay for that! Aaaa!" Ryuji screamed as he made the same slashing movements with his bare hands. The black slashes were so plentiful and fast that they were all over the place. Ryuji seemed to move at super human speed as he attacked hitting Britt a couple of times.

"Ouch! Not so tough without that knife are you, Ryuji? In fact I think I'm going to attack all out," Britt called out as he moved in on Ryuji attacking with rapid fire punch and kick combinations. The two were toe to toe and eye to eye being about the same height. Eventually a few of Britt's punches struck home knocking Ryuji to the ground. But Britt wasn't done. He then grabbed the stunned Ryuji putting him in a sleeper hold.

"Third rate fighter, eh? Why were you beating on the boy?" Britt asked as he tightened his grip.

"Koff! What's it to you? If you like the boy so much let me go! If you don't get him some medical help soon he'll die. You can either finish me off or help him. By the way, where are you getting your steroids from? I haven't fought anyone as strong as you."

Britt let him go but not before striking him in his jaw hoping to knock him out. Even though the gangster was badly hurt he was still conscious as he woke up his crew and took off. "We'll meet again! Soon! And I will kill you! Ha ha ha ha ha!!" Ryuji laughed maniacally as he ran off.

"You all right, kid?" Britt walked over to the young boy and looked him over.

"His parents stood up to the local gang lords. That's why they sent that assassin to destroy him and his family," an old man stated as he walked over to them.

"Well, there's a hospital around here so I'll just take him there."

"The hospital is expensive. Unless you have a lot of money they won't help him. Even though his family were skilled martial artists, at best they were middle class. And with the burning of their home and their deaths, it's certain that the gangs have taken all their money, as well. Ryuji Yamasaki has very little to worry about since the child will surely die anyway."

"Not if I can help it." Britt picked up the twelve year old boy, leaped up into the air and took him to the local Hong Kong hospital.

XXX

"We can help him but the boy is poor and surely can't afford a stay here," the doctor stated indifferently.

"Will this help?" Britt said taking out a few hundred dollar bills.

"Yes, it will. Why would a stranger care about a young Chinese boy?" the doctor asked the strangely clad Street Fighter.

"Let's just say I know how it is to be an underdog."

"Yes, I saw you get defeated in the local tournament. If you weren't so big, strong and highly resistant to damage you'd be needing my services as well. I shall see to the boy."

The doctor had the boy put in the emergency room and made sure someone took care of him. As Britt turned to leave an old man faced him.

"Greetings, Goldstar is it? Let's talk outside, shall we?"

Once they were outside and away from prying eyes and listening ears. The old man began to speak but not to loudly. "Well, Britt. Thank you for saving my brother's grandson. Don't look so surprised. I recognized some of the techniques I've taught you in the tournament you were in. I must admit you advanced a lot farther in the Street Fighter Tournament than I would have thought possible for you. I guess your ability to 'take a licking and keep on ticking' as you used to say proved useful. Those over sized muscles weren't useless either after all. But Geese Howard was still too powerful for you."

"Greetings, Master Po. I didn't know the boy was related to you. What will become of him, now?"

"As soon as the doctors are finished I'll take him with me to Taiwan where there's a Shaolin temple. The child's name is Fei Long Sawada. He too can take a beating. You'll find him very useful to you in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"He'll be a great service to you in your crusade against the kind of people who killed his family. But I and some of my fellow priests will have to train him first. He'll be a pure martial artist. Not the martial arts mongrel you've become."

"Hey, if the kid does well, I'll be happy. But I don't need any help."

"Don't be so hasty. Even your ancestor the Lone Ranger had someone helping him. Are you so much better than him?"

"No, it's not about that. I don't want anybody else getting hurt. Besides, it will be years before I actually do anything. There are a lot of other things I need to learn. I still have to go to college and figure out a way to make up for the fact that I'm not invincible."

"Very good. It will take years to complete Fei Long's training. He will surely be more skilled than you by the time he's finished. Go ahead and do what you need to do to get prepared for your fight against evil. Fei Long will do the same."

"Uh, yeah. Well, I have to get going. I plan to take a look at some of the other fights in this tournament and then go home," the seventeen year old, young man said.

"Farewell then. You and Fei Long will meet again."

XXX

Eight years later, beneath his mansion, Britt Reid had set up a base of operations. He had taken his butler, Reginald, who had been his butler since from before Britt was born, into his confidence. Reginald was a tall, slender but muscular man having been trained in England to be a butler. He was in his mid forties with a full head of sandy blond hair and somewhat handsome with chiseled features and a lot stronger and efficient in hand to hand combat than he looked. His skills as a master chef, paramedic, mechanical and electrical engineer and many other useful skills were above par.

Britt had tried to hide his life as the Green Hornet from him but the butler was too smart to be easily fooled. "Are you sure about this, Master Britt? What you've been doing is very dangerous. More importantly I hope you have been doing a better job of concealing what you've been doing. The staff here do not need to know about your nocturnal activities."

"You're never going to let me forget how you found out about my underground base, are you?" Britt answered a little testily.

"Just looking out for your welfare, Master Britt. You could have just joined the police department. You would surely be respected."

"I went through the police academy but I've found that sometimes the police are paid off by the criminals in this town. Ivan Tovarisch, also known as Ivan the Terrible was the one who had my father killed; he paid off the police as well."

"How do you know this, Master Britt? Your parents were gunned down in a drive by shooting. No one knows who did it," Reginald asked politely.

"I've already investigated as the Green Hornet. As the Green Hornet, I've been gathering a lot of information on Ivan the Terrible. He's been trying to set up Chicago as a base for the Russian Mafia. He was mobster while he was in the Soviet Union, but things got too hot for him there so he stole some military secrets from the Soviets and gave them to the C.I.A. Now the U.S. Government has allowed him to live here in exchange for helping in the Cold War. I know he didn't tell the CIA and FBI everything because he still has missing Soviet weaponry hidden somewhere."

"As soon as the coast was clear he began to get involved in organized crime here in Chicago. The Italian mob didn't let him in the inner circle but Ivan had connections the Mafia wanted and needed. Ivan also did a lot of jobs for them he was able to get away with. Most people didn't know who he was because he was new to the scene. But Ivan had no intention of just being a gunman."

"More than that, Ivan had a friend from Russia who was in the KGB, Nikita Valoff. Nikita helped Ivan by getting him a lot of Soviet weaponry. The KGB had no idea what Nikita was doing. After the end of the Cold War, Nikita emigrated here."

"How did you get all that information, Master Britt?"

"I've learned a long time ago how to intimidate and interrogate people. I also know how to bribe people. Knowing whether or not people are telling the truth or lying to me is also very useful. By the way, I know you were lying when you told the maid from next door that you weren't seeing anyone else. But don't worry about it; your secret is safe with me," Britt said with a smile.

Reginald was a surprised but he didn't show it. "I can't see you being some kind of hero while viciously intimidating people at the same time. How do you do it?"

Britt looked up at the man for a moment. "I never pretended to be a hero. In fact most people regard the Green Hornet as a villain. If I had come off as a self righteous do gooder, no one would respect me or take me seriously. As far as anyone knows, the Green Hornet is as evil and villainous as master criminal. I've even gone through some pain and torture training by giving and receiving it. Soon, I'll carry along some truth serums and drugs like that just in case someone proves himself too strong for my methods."

"Heavens! What would your father say? And how about your famous ancestor the Lone Ranger? He surely wouldn't approve of the methods you plan on doing. What will be the difference between you and the criminals with whom you plan to do battle?"

"A hero is nothing but a sandwich. In this day and age only the bad guys get respect. I'm not the Lone Ranger. He did well in his time period but right now I have to be a 'bad guy' in order to get anything done. I have no plans of actually being a gangster; I'll just make it look as if I'm one. Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot. I've already disguised myself as one of them and bugged most of their hideouts and buildings. I know them better than they know themselves."

"Very good, Sir. I shall see to dinner. But you don't want to forget about running the newspaper you own." As the butler walked upstairs using the secret passage way he helped Britt build, Britt kept on working on his devices and the car he planned to use as the Green Hornet.

_"This is it. My car's almost ready. I've already have a few dark green clothes made of a material that's bulletproof. It'll even help me resist other killing attacks and ki attacks from other powerful martial artists. I never did master ki blasts and things like that but I'll have to make due." _

_"I've already learned as much as possible about electronics, engineering and cars. In few days from now my new rolling arsenal, the Black Beauty, will be finished. The car's actually bulletproof, even the windshield is bulletproof. Wait a minute! Someone else is here!" _

"Come on out, whoever you are!" Britt shouted.

"I'm surprised you were able to detect my presence," the young man said as he appeared right in front of Britt. "My grandfather's brother taught you well, but he taught me better."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Britt asked angrily.

"Have you forgotten me already, Goldstar?"

Britt scrutinized the five foot eight, 150 pound Chinese man looking back at him. _"This guy's a martial artist for sure. He has more muscle definition than I have. His ki signature feels familiar and so does his appearance. Hey it's..."_

"Fei Long! How did you find me?"

"I'm glad you still have the ability to read ki signatures. There's a way of masking ki signatures, too. I'll have to teach you that since you insist on keeping a secret identity. My grandfather's brother thought that skill would be very helpful, especially since you like to disguise yourself so much."

"Look, Fei. I'm glad you've recovered from nearly dying but I really don't need any help. What I'm doing is going to be very dangerous. I might not survive it. I've no intention of bringing about your death."

"I'm not afraid of death. Besides, if not for you I would be dead already. My granduncle knew what you were planning so he trained me to be one of the best martial artists on the planet, even better than you. I've even learned a great deal about electronics and cars so that I could help in other ways than just beating people up. I've also trained to be a chauffeur and manservant. I can even drive cars in a combat manner."

"That's all very good but I still think you could do a lot of better things than get yourself killed helping me fight crime. Do you know how to dodge gunfire and things like that? If people can't beat you up, they'll use guns to kill you. I've found that out the hard way," Britt said thinking about all the times he had been shot and nearly killed while being the Green Hornet.

"I'm prepared to deal with guns and things of that nature. You need all the help you can get. Do you know the Chinese belief about saving someone's life?"

"Yes, I know about it. I think something like that happened with Han Solo and Chewbacca," Britt answered.

"Hmmm. I've seen that movie and read about it. When I think about how tough Chewbacca is your analogy fits."

Britt regarded the young martial artist for a moment. "I suppose so. I didn't mean to say you were a walking carpet. But if I take you on, you'll have to pay attention to Reginald; he's a good man and very reliable."

"Yes, I've seen him. He's very competent. I can tell he's had some martial arts training, too. I'll be happy to work under him."

"I'll be glad to have your help, young man," Reginald said seemingly appearing out of nowhere surprising even Fei Long.

"Your stealth skills are as good as any ninja I've ever encountered. I had no idea you were there," Fei said as he bowed towards Reginald with suspect.

"Thank you. Since you plan to help Master Britt in his crusade against crime, I'll teach you how to function and where the hidden passages are and things like that. I'll also have to see about getting you an armored uniform much like the kind Master Britt wears."

"But I don't need to wear..."

"First rule, Fei, don't argue with Reginald; it's a waste of time. I've found that out the hard way."

"How do you know I'm reliable?" Fei-Long asked the stealthy butler.

"I know how to take a man's measure. Britt needs all the help he can get."

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you haven't guessed it already, I'm crossing this over with Street Fighter and King of Fighters. Some of the villains from these games will be showing up in this fanfic.

For those of you who don't know, Fei Long is a Bruce Lee clone in the Street Fighter video game. If you want to see what Fei-Long looks like go to my website, then go to Images of Street Fighter Fanfiction(it's on the left hand side). Once you're there scroll down and look to the right.


	2. Intelligence Gathering

Green Hornet

_"THOUGHTS"_!!SOUND EFFECTS!!

CHAPTER TWO

A month later after having Britt and Fei-Long had trained together and Fei-Long had learned how to use the equipment Britt used and how things were going to be done, Britt felt Fei-Long was ready to aid him in his fight against crime.

Fei-Long viewed himself wearing the lightly armored, black chauffeur's uniform and hat with half face covered mask in the full length mirror in the underground base of Britt's mansion. _"Wow! I look dangerous but all together different."_

"Does it fit all right, Kato?"

"It's strange having a name like that, Britt!" Fei-Long said indignantly.

**"That's your name while you're wearing that uniform, Kato. And while I'm wearing this,"** Britt said pointing his thumb at his armored Green Hornet outfit that looked like dark a green/almost black suit and tie business attire with a black overcoat. He also wore a full face mask and a with a dark green/almost black hat that resembled what a gangster would wear. **"My name is Green Hornet or Boss," **the Green Hornet said sounding like more ominous than Darth Vader through his mask

"All right. Every part of this uniform is attached together. Is there a reason for that?" Kato asked.

**"That's so it would be hard to take it off of you. The mask and hat you wear are the same way. My uniform is also like that. Reginald made sure you would have pockets for those shockrums(1) you carry."**

"Yeah. This uniform is very convenient. Were you studying things of this nature all this time?" Kato asked.

**"Yes. I knew my martial arts and fighting ability wasn't all that. And even if I was invincible, I'd still have to have knowledge of electronic devices and dealing with guns and things of that nature. Criminals have modernized and so have I," **the Green Hornet answered.

"That's true. You really are prepared and so am I. I originally thought taking a whole month of training and preparing was a waste of time but now I understand. But what's with the weird voice? You trying to be scary? You sound creepy and ominous."

**"That's the whole point. I explained to you how the Green Hornet is not a hero but a villain. This armored face mask and some acting on my part makes me someone to be feared."**

At that moment, a young woman with blond hair walked into the underground base of operations. "I just heard this on the wire," Britt's secretary and sometimes helper in his fight against crime, Rally Vincent**(2)** said. "The police found crime boss, Tommy Defalco, dead, gunned down at his favorite restaurant, Rosies'."

**"Thanks for the heads up, Rally. I knew this would happen. Ivan Tovarisch is planning on taking over this town from the Italian mafia that he used to work for. Let's roll, Kato!" **the Green Hornet ordered as they got in the Black Beauty and took off.

"I'll be at the Daily Sentinel. Don't forget about the breakfast at the Lion's Club tomorrow morning. All of the newspaper editors will be there!" Rally called out as the two drove off into the night._"I'll never get used to how Britt sounds when he wears that mask. He sounds worse than Darth Vader!"_

"Where are we going first? The cops will be all over the crime scene," Kato asked driving out in the street.

**"We're going to Melosh Krakov's apartment. The satellite I had sent into orbit years ago sometimes tapes events as they happen; it showed me the license plate of the Chrysler Sedan that left around the time Defalco was shot."**

"There's a good place to hide the Black Beauty when we take care of business," Kato suggested as he drove to a darkly lit area near their mark's apartment.

**"Good idea, Kato. When we get in there I'll confront him first. I want you to stay hidden while I talk to him. If he tries to run as he probably will, show up and stop him from leaving. Don't hurt him too bad because I want to interrogate him. But hurt him some."**

At Britt's urging Kato had taken lightning math calculator, memorization and speed reading courses. Once he'd done that, Kato had memorized all of the addresses, names and profiles of law enforcement officers, criminals and suspected criminals in the city of Chicago and surrounding areas the way Britt had some time ago. Both of them had also memorized some of the possible criminals they might have to deal with in the future as well as the important areas of the city.

The Green Hornet and Kato had arrived at Krakov's apartment and sneaked in before the hitman had returned. Green Hornet watched the blond haired, pale skinned, six foot, 200 pound muscular man with a slightly protuding gut throw away the clothes he was wearing at the time of the hit. Then he took a shower and got into a different set of clothes. But as he walked into his living room and reached for his coat to leave the apartment he heard a voice.

**"Good evening, Comrade Krakov. You kept me waiting just so you could change your clothes."**

"Who the are you?!" Krakov yelled in surprise as he regarded the man wearing a greenish/black business coat, hat and slacks. He also wore an olive green full face mask which concealed his eyes but still had dark slits there. The voice almost made Krakov wet himself.

**"You know full well who I am! I have a few questions for you, Melosh. Where do you think you're going?!" **the Green Hornet called out as the Russian hitman ran for the door.

"Hwaaa!" Kato struck the gunman striking him with a leopard punch in the throat. He struck in such a way so as not to kill him but cause a great deal of pain.

"Aargh! My neck! It's broken!" Melosh moaned.

**"You can dispense with the melodrama. If your neck had been broken you wouldn't be able to move. However," **the masked man said as he ominously stared through his eye slits at the Russian sending shivers up the his spine. **"That can be arranged."**

"I know nothing!"

**"Don't tell me what you don't know! Tell me who had you kill Defalco or else!" **the Hornet threatened sounding like Darth Vader through his face mask as he breathed scarily.

"Or what?"

**"This!"** The Green Hornet grabbed the man by the throat and choked him causing his face to turn green. Then at the last minute he let go letting the man breathe.

"Huff! Huff! I don't remember!"

!!CHOKE!!**"I suggest you start remembering fast before I lose my temper. I can do this all day, but there's a chance I'll screw up and kill you. So I ask you again. Who do you work for?"**

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've had my leg broken by the KGB. Nothing you can do will make me talk," the Russian gangster said with a smirk.

**"Why do you say this when you know I will kill you for it?" **the Green Hornet's armored hand began to electrify as sparks shot out of it. When it came closer and closer to the hitman's face, it was so close that Melosh could feel the heat of the electricity.

"It was Ivan Tovarisch! It was his idea! I was only following orders!" he said sweating.

**"What are his other plans?" **the Green Hornet interrogated.

"I don't know any more of his plans I swear!"

**"Where were you going just now?" **Britt asked getting in the man's face.

"There's a meeting being held in an abandoned warehouse on the corner of Lang and Main. Ivan will explain all of his plans there! He hates it if anybody's late to any of these meetings."

**"Just to show you I'm not a hard guy, we're going to make sure you're not late to this meeting by driving you there ourselves. You can make it there in time, can't you, Kato?"**

"Right, Boss. I can make it there," Kato affirmed.

**"There's one more thing," **the dark garbed man stated.

"What's that?" the Russian asked fearfully.

**"This!"**!!POW!! The hitman was quickly sent into unconsciousness after being struck.

"What are we going to do now, Boss?" Kato asked.

**"I know where that meeting is going to take place. We'll put a bug on him so we can listen in and then make our entrance. We'll take Melosh along and wake him up as soon as we're there."**

"Right, Boss."

XXX

Kato put the Black Beauty on stealth mode as he parked in a dark area near Land and Main. "There's the warehouse, Boss. Men are going in there. It's five minutes until 7:00 p.m. Is it time to wake our friend?"

**"Right, Kato. I've already placed the bug on him by inserting it in his watch. No one will know it's there. Now all I have to do is wake this guy up," **the Green Hornet said as he pushed some shiatsu points on Melosh's neck barely waking him up. Once he began to stir Britt let him out and gently shoved him towards the abandoned warehouse.

"What do we do now, Boss?"

**"Now we wait."**

**(1)**These are like the circular disk rings Xena uses on the Xena: Warrior Princess.

**(2)**Rally Vincent(from Riding Bean as opposed to Gunsmith Cats) will be taking the place of Lenore Chase as Britt's secretary/love interest. Go to my website. Then go to Images of Street Fanfiction. Once you're there scroll until you see a picture of a blond woman wearing pink; that's her.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So what do you think? Let me know how you think the story's going. I update sooner when I get more reviews. Now I'd like to thank those who gave me reviews in the last chapter. Ashk, They call me Bruce, Redzorin, Excel, Gump, pat weakley


	3. Stop the Presses!

Green Hornet

_"THOUGHTS"_ !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Three

After Krakov had been frisked by Ivan's bodyguards he was escorted to the fourteenth floor of the twenty story building which was a lot more lavish and luxurious on the inside than it looked like on the outside.

"Thank you for showing up here, Comrade Krakov. You got here just in time. Now that everybody's here we can begin our meeting," Ivan Tovarisch said starting the meeting.

"Why have you gathered us all here, Boss?" one of Tovarische's gang leaders asked.

"As you well know, I have been making steps to buy off more of the police. I've been working on the police chief, Mark Kole, but he refuses to budge so I plan to kidnap his precious teenage granddaughter, Jamie Kole. She is very beautiful and her body has already begun to ripen. When we kidnap the chief's granddaughter we will use her to force the police chief to do things **my way.**"

"When will we kidnap this girl?" another one of Ivan's gang leaders asked.

"We will wait until after school. Tell us how you plan to do it, Comrade Zhukov," Ivan commanded.

"I have one of my operatives who looks like teenager sweep her off feet. He's been doing this for a while now making her drop her defenses and setting her at ease. She is head over heels in love with my operative so at Comrade Tovarische's command we can kidnap her and bring her to one of our hideouts where we will have her hidden. Once that is done the police chief will be under our control."

"He will be under **my control**, Comrade, Zhukov but I am pleased with your report. Now Comrade Krakov how did the murder of that Italian gangster go? Is he dead?"

"It went fine, Boss. That guy's dead for sure. It won't take long for this city to be yours lock, stock and barrel," Krakov answered.

"Good. That is exactly what I want to hear. Now there's one more thorn in my side I want to talk about," Ivan stated.

"What's that, Boss?" a gang leader inquired.

"What will we do about Green Hornet. He has been thorn in our side for quite some time. What are we going to do about him?"

**"That's our cue, Kato. It's time for us to make an entrance. We'll take out the guards quitely first then we'll show up there and meet the new leader of the Russian Mafia."**

"Right, Boss," Kato answered as they left the car in a safe place and sneaked into the building quietly taking out the guards.

"I say we rub him out!" one of the gang leaders said out loud.

**"You'll do nothing!" **

Everyone turned to see a man wearing a greenish black trenchcoat, fedora and full face mask. "So the mighty Green Hornet has decided to grace us with his presence," Ivan said unimpressed.

**"What do you think you're doing in my city, Tovarisch?"**

"You are brave for man who is about to die," Ivan stated as he snapped his fingers. But nothing happened.

**"Why are you doing that? Your men are finished. And so are you!" **the Green Hornet stated from beneath his mask.

"Is that so, Comrade?" Ivan said while he at an inhuman speed whipped out a gun from his shirt holster trying to shoot the Green Hornet. !!BLAM!!BLAM!!BLAM!!

Everyone in the room except for Kato looked on in awe as the Green Hornet caught every bullet with his armored hand but the last bullet he sent back at Ivan Tovarisch's stomach knocking him down. **"Just for that my cut will be greater," **the dark clothed man said coldly.

"Huff, huff. This isn't over. I always wear bulletproof vest so I am not hurt. Don't think your tricks impress me. I'll..."

**"You want to try my Hornet's Stinger? It'll cut right through that flak suit you're wearing,"** the Hornet said whipping out the stinger faster than the human eye could follow.

The Russian mafia leader put his hands up in surrender. "What do you want now?"

**"Before anything else you'll give me, let's say $50,000.00." **Ivan looked at him as if he was crazy. **"Don't look at me funny whenever I give you an order! Give me the money or I take your life!"**

"Yes." Ivan motioned to one of his men to hand over a suitcase that had exactly $50,000.00 in it. After Kato took the suitcase and made sure the money was legit, he and the Green Hornet started to leave.

"There's no way you can come here and do like you want," a mafia gang leader said whipping out another gun. But before he could shoot it, Kato threw one of his shockrum disks and knocked the gun out of his hand. "Owww!"

**"Does anybody else have any stupid ideas? No? Good. I'll be back later."**With that the two were about to leave when a huge man standing well over seven and a half feet tall weighing over 450 pounds of rock solid, steroid powered muscle appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the two of them with almost super human speed and threw them crashing through a nearby window sending the Green Hornet falling away from the building while Kato went falling near the building fourteen stories down to the ground below.

"Good work, Zangief! Boris, Nikita go to the window and gun them down. I want them dead! Dead!! Dead!!!" Ivan the Terrible screamed giving orders.

_"That giant enforcer threw me too far away from the building to attach my grappling hook to it so I'm going to have to whip out my mini parachute which will slow down my descent enough so what little acrobatic and breakfall skills I actually have will allow me to land on my feet. It's a good thing my shoes are reinforced." _After the Green Hornet had managed to land on his feet his looked over towards where Kato was._ "I hope Kato's using the instant grappling hook device I had installed in his uniform. He swore he wouldn't need that 'infernal device' but I insisted on it. Good, he's using it."_

Kato used his a wrist device Britt had made for him to whip out a rope line attaching it to the outer part of the building near to where he and the Hornet had been thrown out. Once the arrow point had embedded itself into the side of the building he used the elastic rope to swing himself towards the ground. Once he was only six stories up, Kato retracted the grappling hook and used his superb acrobatic skills to come down by doing cartwheels on the side of the building on his way down.

As soon as the two of them had landed safely on the ground Ivan's goons were attempting to gun them down. Kato and his boss immediately took cover behind some of the expensive parked cars which belonged to the mobsters meeting inside the building.

**"Stay down for a moment, Kato. I'm going to shoot my Hornet's Stinger at them."**

"Will it work from this range?"

**"It will work." **!!ZAP!! The gunmen were surprised when the electrical energy hit them knocking them back from the broken window.

**"They're down. Let's go, Kato." **With that they ran towards the hidden Black Beauty and took off.

"They didn't work out near as well as I would have liked, Boss," Kato said a little perturbed over what seemed like a disaster as he drove them away from the mafia stronghold.

**"It went a lot better than it seemed to go, Kato. You remember hearing about how they plan to kidnap Police Chief Kole's granddaughter?"**

"Yeah, I heard about it. Were you planting another bug with all the rapid hand movements I noticed you doing?"

**"That's right, Kato. I planted a bug on Comrade Zhukov. Right about now Tovarisch and his crew think they've beaten us but as soon as they take Jamie Kole hostage we'll figure out where she is and take her from them!"**

"What will we do with her when we get her?"

**"Once she's safe and sound we'll figure out a way of 'letting her escape'. But we'll make sure no harm comes to her. Now let's go home." **

XXX

Next day, at 4:00 a.m. in the morning, Mike Ashford, the veteran reporter who worked for the Daily Sentinel, Britt Reid's newspaper, for over twenty years, came running into Britt's office barging through the door. "Did you hear what happened, Britt?! The Green Hornet just started a gang war with Ivan Tovarisch. He even has a new henchman of his own! Word on the street is that they were thrown out the window of a forty story building owned by Ivan Tovarisch!"

"Slow down, Mike," Britt said from his desk. "Are you sure about all of this?"

"Yes, I am sure! Darn it! If we're all lucky the Green Hornet and his new hired muscle met an untimely end! As it was they caused over ten thousand dollars to Ivan Tovarische's building."

"I heard Ivan Tovarische is also a dangerous gang member," Rally Vincent said as she turned towards Mike from her desk on her swivel chair.

"Yeah! Yeah! But it's the Green Hornet who's the most dangerous, I tell ya! At any rate you gotta print all of this up, Britt. Your father would never have let a big story like this go. We've scooped the other papers!"

Britt thought for a moment. "All right, Mike. I'll stop the presses and make sure your story makes the morning edition. Good thing I decided to get here early to get some important paperwork done."

"Capital!" Mike jumped for joy.

"But are you sure your information is accurate?" Britt asked with a sense of seriousness.

"Yes, I'm sure. As long as the Green Hornet traipses around in a mask you don't have to worry about being sued. And I haven't exactly accused Ivan the Terrible as some people call him of anything he could sue us for so stop the presses! We have a paper to run!" Mike said as he rushed out of Britt's office as abruptly as he rushed in.

"He really has it in for the Green Hornet," Rally said as she saw Mike Ashford running over to his typewriter.

"Well, ever since the Green Hornet showed up and busted up that arms dealing ring in such a ruthless manner the police made him out to be a vigilante then a criminal."

"Mike Ashford came rushing back into Britt's office again like a mad man. "I heard the both of you! The Green Hornet simply wanted to make all the money himself. The last thing he wanted was to let someone else make money on what he considered was his personal turf."

"All right, Mike.Take it easy. We all know what the Green Hornet is all about," Britt answered calmly.

"Now you know! When I told you the Green Hornet was a menace to society you weren't quick to believe me. You said, 'let's get our facts straight before we start making accusations!' I told you to mark my words!"

"Yes, Mike. I remember saying all of that."

"Did you mark my words, did you?"

"Yes, Mike."

"Good. I have some more writing to do. Now if you'll excuse me." With that the grouchy and experienced reporter left the room in a huff.

"Mike's really upset over the actions of the Green Hornet. I wonder what he thinks of the Green Hornet's new hired muscle. I hear he..." Rally's words were interrupted as Mike cam back into Britt's office.

"Oh, I know all about the Green Hornet's new stooge. Word is he's some kind of ninja. For all we know his new ninja's spying on us right now! The Green Hornet's increasing his power base. If he's not dealt with soon he'll take over the city, I telling you. Mark my words!"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. If you have send me some review. Now I'd like to give thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter.

They call me Bruce, Redzorin, AshK, luger 7, Speed Reader, Kool Moe D., Sir Thames


	4. Searching for Jamie

Green Hornet

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Four

Britt Reid and his assistant Rally Vincent were at an important luncheon involving important of the pillars of society. "Don't look so bored, Britt. It was very important you showed up here today," the beautiful blond said, wearing a nice white chiffon dress that flattered her figure. "And quit fidgeting. I went out of my way to find a tux that fit you just right so you're going to wear it."

"OK. OK. All ready. I'm here, aren't I? How much longer is this going to take? We've been here for two hours already. I could have been at work all this time," Britt answered still uncomfortable in the extra starched tuxedo he was wearing.

"Why is it you're not uncomfortable wearing a jacket and tie at work but you're uncomfortable here?" Rally asked as the two of them sat down.

As the two sat down, a large man with a beard walked over to them with a few associates in tow. "Greetings, Britt Reid. I am Ivan Tovarisch."

"Ivan Tovarisch. Are you the guy who had his building crashed into by the Green Hornet?" Britt asked.

"Yes. I read your news article by your reporter, Mike Axford. It was great article. But there is no need to worry about Green Hornet. He is coward who runs around in trenchcoat."

"Well, there's one thing I know about the Green Hornet; he normally goes after other criminals in order to get what he feels is his cut of the action," Britt answered.

"He is deluded fool as well as coward. I am legitimate businessman. Nothing more. I have huge fish oil company."

"How were you able to make enough money by only selling fish oil? You must be a skilled businessman indeed to have made a sizable profit off of something so mundane," Britt answered.

The big Russian regarded Britt for a moment. Then he smiled a broad white toothy grin. "I do what I have to do. It sounds to me like you imply something about my dealings. I do well in business. What I do is very profitable. There is police chief. Excuse me." the big Russian said as he and some of his associates walked over to the police chief and started to talk to him.

"What was that all about, Britt?" Rally asked innocently.

"I was hoping I could find something about him but keep it down. I want to hear what he's saying to the chief of police."

"How can you hear what they're saying all the way from here? Oh, that," Rally said as Britt stealthily whipped out a listening device.

"Have you reconsidered my proposal, Comrade Police Chief?" Ivan asked in a barely concealed threatening manner.

"I already told the last guy you sent to me. The answer is no. Now if you don't shut up. I'll put you in jail for trying to bribe a police officer," Chief Mark Kole threatened.

Then Ivan pressed a device on his lapel. "I had hoped you would be more cooperative. Some of your men on police force have been very understanding of my proposals."

"Which ones are they?" the police chief asked.

"Never mind that now. I plan on running this city. Sooner or later I will. But for now. If you do not do exactly what I want you to do you'll never see your precious granddaughter, Jamie, again."

"What?!" the police chief screamed, making everybody in the room look in his direction.

"Something wrong, Sir?" an inspector said, rushing over to him.

"Nothing, Robert. I was just listening to the game on my small radio. My team's losing badly. Go back to that blond you've been trying to take home with you," the chief said with a knowing smile. The chief inspector took a look at Ivan then walked back to the beautiful woman wearing a red dress with a plunging neck line that left little to the imagination.

"Good save, Comrade. You are fast on feet. I like that. Now. Just so you know I mean business. I will have someone call you tomorrow. Don't bother looking for Jamie; you won't find her. Good day, Comrade."

As Ivan Tovarisch left, the police chief called his son's house to see if Jamie was all right. "Hello, Doris? How's ... "

"Mark, it's awful! I just got a call from the school. A bunch of guys in a unmarked car took Jamie away. They even took away the boy she was with! You have to do something!" Doris, his son's wife, screamed hysterically.

The police chief looked up towards the departing Russian mobster who turned back towards him with a knowing smile and then left all together with his crew behind him.

After the luncheon was over, Rally and Britt got in their car and left. As soon as they were driving away, Rally turned to Britt. "So what did you hear?"

"A lot. The police chief's granddaughter has to be found before anything bad happens to her and the chief gives Ivan Tovarisch too much control over this city," Britt said as he explained what he heard.

"Do you have any idea where the chief's granddaughter is?" Rally asked as they drove off to Britt's home estate and eventually his secret undergound base.

"No. But I plan to figure out where the chief's granddaughter is as soon as possible. It's very important I find her before the Chief gives in to Tovarisch's demands."

"I can search for her by using the satellite system you've set up. But if she's hidden inside we won't be able to find her."

"Hmm. Keep track of the main members of Tovarisch's gang. If you find anything let me know. Someone at the high school has to know what happened. More likely than not Tovarisch had someone at the school in his pocket," Briit said seriously as he drove his expensive car.

"Yes. You might be right," the young woman answered as she opened up her untracable laptop and hacked into the Jamie Kole's high school's computer records. "I think you might find this interesting."

"What is it, Rally?"

"Within the last two monthes the school hired a new janitor named Josef Zherkov, a recent Russian immigrant. I may be racially profiling but..."

"He might well have had something to do with what happened. What else do you got?" Britt asked, noticing that Rally was still looking at the screen intently.

"In the photo records for the yearbook that's being made, Jamie Kole is pictured with a boy named Will Rockford. He also was kidnapped along with Jamie Kole. I hate to do more racial profiling but this kid looks like a Russian."

When Britt had stopped the car due to a red light he looked at the picture, paying apt attention to the boy. "Not only is he a Russian, he's also a grown man."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"I spent time at the police academy. A couple of guys who looked a lot younger than they really were went to work undercover in high schools. The difference between them and teenagers is the look in their eyes"

Rally turned to Britt with a surprised look on her face. "Their eyes?"

"Yes. First off if you look really close you'll notice slight winkles in their eyes. Then you'll notice how Will, assuming that's his real name, is a lot more aware of his environment. He has a look of wisdom and of having had a lot of life experience that a wet behind the ears teenager wouldn't have."

"Gosh! I didn't notice that. I still don't see that but you could be right. I'll look into his family and see how long he's lived here in Chicago."

"Good idea."

XXX

Later that evening after Bayview High School had long since closed, the janitor was cleaning the hallway. After he had cleaned the teacher's lounge he walked in the principal's large plush office and was shocked to see the Green Hornet, sitting in the principal's chair behind his desk! "Gasp!"

**"Good evening, Comrade Zherkov. You kept us waiting for a long time." **As the Green Hornet quickly got up from the chair the janitor whipped out a Russian handgun that had a silencer on it and blasted the dark cloaked gentleman.

"Die, Hornet! Die!" Zherkov said in Russian. He had a shocked look on his face as the Green Hornet use his armored guantlets to catch the bullets. When the janitor had emptied his gun of bullets he threw the gun at the Green Hornet who quickly caught the gun in the air and crushed it into powder.

**"Let's try that again, Comrade."**

"I wouldn't tell you anything even if you could speak my language, you shmuck!" the janitor said in Russian, spitting in the Hornet's direction.

**"But I do speak your language, Comrade. And you will tell me everything I want to know," **the Green Hornet replied in Russian as he walked over to him.

Zherkov had an even bigger look of shock on his face with his jaw dropping to the ground right before he did an about face and tried to run away, running right smack into Kato! "Going somewhere?" Kato said as he grabbed the janitor and turned him back around facing the Hornet.

**"Now where were we? Oh, yes. What do you know about Jamie Kole? Where is she?"**

"What makes you think I know anything about that?"

**"Don't play dumb with me. You're obviously not an ordinary janitor. Why else would you have a Russian PB/6P9 silenced pistol and know how to use it?"**

"You're pretty smart for a yankee but I won't tell you anything!"

**"Why do you say this, when you know I will kill you for it?"**

"I saw nothing! I don't remember! Zherkov said nervously, sweating bullets as the masked man got closer, looking him in the eyes."

**"Then it's high time I refresh your memory." **The Green Hornet grasped the Russian by the neck and began to squeeze, keeping the squeeze on his neck until right before his victim was about to die from lack of air.

"Gasp! Gasp!"

**"Now do you remember? Come on! I'm getting impatient!" **Then he turned on the juice of his armored gloves, making electricity visibly circulate through. The janitor raised his eyes in fear as the electrified glove got closer and closer.

"I still don't care!" the janitor said unconvincingly.

Then the masked man electrified gauntlets moved towards the Russian's crotch. **"You got big balls, comrade, but for how long?"**

Zherkov's face went white. Even Kato grimaced at what his boss was pretending to do. "Noooo!" the Russian screamed.

**"You're screaming like a little girl and I haven't even started yet."**

"I'll talk! I'll talk! They took the girl to a boat in Chicago Harbor."

**"How about Will Rockford? Why was he kidnapped?" **Zherkov demured for a moment.** "Answer me!" **The Green Hornet upped the electricity in his gauntleted hand and reached for the janitor's crotch again.

"No! Please! He was a plant by Zhev Zhukov. He paid me a lot of money to scout around the school and tell him when the best time and place for them to kidnap the girl. That's all I know. I swear!"

**"If you're lying, I'll be back," **the Green hornet said in English.

"No. I not lie!"

**"I thought you said you didn't speak English too well."**

"I was frightened! Nooo!" !!CRACK!! The man slumped to the floor unconscious after having been struck in the jaw.

"What was all that about?" Kato asked only understanding the last part of the conversation.

**"I'll tell you on the way. Let's go!"**

XXX

Several hours later, after having returned to the underground base after a fruitless search on the streets of Chicago for more information, the Green Hornet and Kato used the satellite hook up to search Chicago Harbor to see if they could find the kidnapped girl. Britt had also informed Rally of what he and Kato had found out. Rally then got work. "There are over a hundred ships in that harbor but we're bound to see something or someone familiar sooner or later," Britt said after having gotten out of his Green Hornet armored suit.

"We'll just have to keep searching," Fei-Long replied.

"I think I might have an idea which ship on the harbor Jamie Kole is located," Rally said as she came into the underground base.

"What would that be?" Fei-Long asked, turning towards the young woman.

"I put a picture of Jamie Kole and her supposed boyfriend into the main computer so the satellite could hopefully find them. If you'll watch this dvd disk which is a taping of the Chicago Harbor..."

"How did you do it?!" Fei-Long asked.

"I set the satellite to begin taping automatically whenever either Jamie Kole or her 'boyfriend', Will Rockford, showed up in the harbor. Bingo! There's Will Rockford, assuming that's his real name, standing around as a lookout. You were right earlier about him not really being a teenager, Britt."

"That's him. Good work, Rally. How long ago was this?" Britt asked.

"About two hours ago while you guys were searching the streets for information. It's dark now so you might have the element of surprise."

"Now we know where Jamie Kole is. Let's roll, Kato!"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. If you have read this and like it, send me some review. Now I'd like to give thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter.

AshK, gen x, luger 7, Redzorin, They call me Bruce, Excel


End file.
